A Secret Worth Keeping
"Well, actually, we were. but-- now I think I have to tell you." Angela to Tom A Secret Worth Keeping is a 30 min but also a special that includes three episodes. A Secret Worth Keeping: Part One and A Secret Worth Keeping: Part Two and A Secret Worth Keeping: Part Three are all the episodes that fit into this thirty-minute special. This is The Complete Trilogy - (Season Finale) It is also the 52nd episode of Talking Tom and Friends. Episodes A Secret Worth Keeping: Part One Plot Today was Angela's birthday and Ronda informs Angela that her surprise isn't up yet. Until Ben showed up, Talking Tom's crew were coming to Angela's birthday, but got lost in The Baked Desert. Now they were starting to panic, Even Tom's GPSS was not working. Hank informs that no one can hear Tom scream, Ginger tried to correct Hank, but then the gang suddenly knew that every boy scout knows that moss always grows on the south side of a tree, but they couldn't find a tree in the desert. Until Ginger found a building called "The World's Biggest Candy Bar" But Tom wasn't that impressed and wanted to hurry to Angela's. He didn't want to waste time, Until Hank found a sign with an arrow on it that leads them to town, Tom thought it was a great idea. But Ginger doesn't want to come along, so they went off not knowing where the town really is, Meanwhile, At Angela's, Ben and Angela were bored and tired, Ben asks if Angela wrote any new songs, but Angela was feeling kinda blue lately. Until Angela decided to just get the party started and forget those guys, Angela asked Ronda to get some scoops of strawberry ice cream.a double. Meanwhile, Tom was running out of energy, Until-- Hank then thought that the gang saved them and went in the imaginary garage! Ginger suggests that they should leave him there, but Tom wants Hank to come along! That wasn't the garage, it was just a mirage! Now they quickly went back on the trail so they could be there in time for Angela's! Tom was soon running out of energy, until he imagined Angela and Tom hugged her until it turned her into a cactus, and they were turning into some weird stuff, Until Tom was shocked to see that they just walked in a big circle! Ginger thought that it was time to start their new lives in the desert, just the gang and The Worlds Biggest Candy Bar! Until Tom suggest that someone there can get to give them directions to the diner, Ginger was so excited, Meanwhile, Ben and Angela were eating ice cream, Angela asked for MORE!!! But Ronda thinks she had enough, But Angela won't stop and keeps asking for MORE!!!!! MORE! MORE! MOREE!!!!!!! Meanwhile, Ginger was not impressed! It was not too big to Ginger, Tom explained that it is a abandoned tourist trap, Hank read some fun facts on the template by the big candy bar, Ginger and Tom figured out that they could ride it back to town, so they went and jumped on it after Tom counted "1, 2, 3, GO!" And they flew down the hill and it was great fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Wooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooo!" Ginger was a bit held back. but eventually he came back on. and they rode back to town, Meanwhile, Angela thought that Tom forgot her birthday. Ben thinks otherwise, and they both discussed about it and he comes through in the end by doing something crazy and dangerous!!! Meanwhile. the gang were rolling back to town and said that was crazy and dangerous! Meanwhile, Angela decided to tell Ben a secret, but Ben could not keep a secret. Then Angela said it out loud! Ben thought to tell Tom about Angela! But Angela wants Ben to keep it a SECRET!!!! BUT BEN WOULD NOT KEEP THE SECRET!!!!!!!! 'AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!' Meanwhile, the gang were starting to get a little out of control. and they were almost crashing into cars and they were almost running people over, it was a big emergency!!! Ben quickly hid away, until the gang came across and almost crashed INTO ANGELA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" 'POWWWWWWW!! AH!" At first, Tom thought Angela had died, until it turned out that he was wrong and they celebrated her birthday, Ben ran and tried To Tell Tom about it, and until then, Ben was getting some BRAIN FREEZE!!!!!!!!!!! Ohhhh! They were passing out! until they all got tired. A Secret Worth Keeping: Part Two Plot Angela was having fun walking to Tom's house and she wanted to thank everyone for her surprise party yesterday, but it turned out that everyone was laughing, Until it turned out why? Because Ben told Tom about Angela!!! Talking Tom soon comes over and asks "Do you 'like me'?" Angela was shy, but tells Tom that she is right, until Tom changes HIS MOOD! And he says that they cannot hang out as a group anymore. It would take away from their focus on work and ruin their company. So then Angela realised that it was luckily all just a dream that she had. She had to persuade Ben to keep the secret that she had. So she popped in Tom's garage just to say hello. When a storm hit and Ben was hiding under a number of boxes stacked in an dreary area of Tom's garage. So Ben and Angela discussed a little bit about their secret which Ben doesn't want to keep. So Ben does a secret invention. Ben was usually the smartest guy that Angela EVER knew. So Ben decided to create a new invention called "The Mind Eraser" and Ben thought that Angela WAS RIGHT! A Secret Worth Keeping: Part Three Plot Previously On Talking Tom And Friends-- the brain suckers were coming! So Ginger was trying to warn everyone about the brain-suckers! And now, Hank and Tom were having fun until they got into their garage. Full Plot Part One Today was Angela's birthday and Rhonda informs Angela that her surprise isn't up yet, Until Ben showed up, Characters Tom Ben Angela Hank Ginger Ronda CEO Locations The Diner The Baked Desert The Studio Trivia * This is the final episode of Talking Tom And Friends: Season One, Season Two of Talking Tom And Friends is coming soon!!! Transcript (splat) (pop) (cars honking) (yelling) (screaming) TOM: "Angela! Get out of the way!" ANGELA: "Noooooo!" (yelling) RONDA: "Hey, Angela, What are ya doin' here so early? I haven't even set the table for your surprise." ANGELA: "For my surprise? For my surprise what?" RONDA: "Uh, nothin' nothin' at all." Goofs * At the beginning of the special, Ronda put down 5 plates and they all looked messy, but in the shot of Ronda talking to Angela, the plates look very clean. And also, the knife on the first plate at the top of all the other plates have gone. * When Angela opens the door, the sound is slightly out of sync. (slightly, slightly doesn't match.) * When Ronda says "I haven't even set the table up for your surprise." The things drawn on the menu have slightly changed a little. * When Ronda says "Uh, nothin', nothin' nothin, at all." The clock shadow is gone, which means that the clock in the middle of the menu boards have gone. * In the YouTube version of the episode, the Subtitles/CC say "(cat groans)" when Ben slightly nervously laughs. but there is no groan heard and whoever did it is not a cat. * One of the shadows from one of the seats in the diner is missing throughout the entire first part of the special since the diner is only seen in Part One. * In one rare frame of Ben whistling, his eyes are orange of all of a sudden, and then they turn back into brown eyes. ** And then it happens again when Ben says "Why can't I keep a secret?" and they turn brown then. * When Ben starts talking to Angela, his mouth doesn't sync the words slightly a little. **However, it didn't happen just that one time, whenever he says a thing in the whole series, his mouth slightly does not match the words. *In the part where Angela is standing on the seat looking out the window, notice that she is standing on her seat, but 2 scenes after that, she is sitting down all of a sudden. *The background of Tom, Hank & Ginger walking changed after the first scene of the Baked Dessert. *In the shot of showing the back of the sign with the holes in it with Hank in one of them, the gang has disappeared and is out of the scene of course. ** But it doesn't only happen in that scene, it happens in most scenes in just one member of the gag. *In the shot of Tom's phone, when it goes out, it is cracked. *When Ginger is chewing away the world's biggest candy bar, none of the candy bar disappears. *Ginger takes off his hat when he is grumpy when they are going to follow the arrow that said "TOWN", but at the ending, how did he exactly get his party hat back? It should've been left at the desert. ** It happens the same with Hank, he first has a balloon, but then at the end, he now has a party hat even though he never had it, and his balloon has popped in the desert. In Other Languages Gallery Get off me.png Episode Episode Credits Developed and produced by''' '-' Outfit7 Limited and arx anima' VOICES' - Colin Hanks - Tom -- James Adomian - Ben -- Tom Kenny - Hank -- Lisa Schwartz & Ronda Maria Bamford - Secretary -- Brian Stack - CEO' Casting & Voice Director - 'Will Shepard ' Head Writer - 'Tom Martin' Writer's Assistants - 'Marty Abbe-Schneider Erika Martin' Line Producer - Trime Heidegaard Head of 3D - [[Igor Donevski|'Igor Donevski']] Production Manager Project Controlling [[Marie-Elisabeth Kacerovski|'Marie-Elisabeth Kacerovski']] Outfit7 Producer - 'Nusa Gantar' Outfit7 Coordinating Producers - 'Gorazd Glescic' & [[Gaja Sijanec|'Gaja Sijanec']] Outfit7 Content Producers - [[Jaka Benedicic|'Jaka Benedicic']] & [[Migja Stegne|'Migja Stegne']] Outfit7 Supervising Animator - [[Helder Lopes|'Helder Lopes']] More details here coming soon. Title Graphics by 'INVIDA' Invida Producer - 'Jure Vizijak' Motiongraphics Designer - [[Jernej Zmitek|'Jernej Zmitek']] Production Babies Nefeli Auer Mateo Lopez Alfaro Calyssa Miller Stellan Meyer Shepard Theodor Scheibelberger Filip Glescic arx anima & Outfit7 '''www.talkingtomandfriends.com' © Outfit7 Limited MMXVI No animals were harmed in this production Source & external links https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBi6Uo3TJyg[[Category:Episodes]] Category:Specials Category:Season 1 episodes Category:30 minute specials __NEWSECTIONLINK__